1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stacked modular jack and more particularly, to a stacked local area network (LAN) for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common to use modular jacks for the data transmission in high speed applications such as IEEE 802.3 10 Base-T or 100 Base-T local area networks. A common problem to these high speed modular jacks is their tendency to emit high frequency radiation. There is also a need to provide means for suppressing undesirable noise. As a result, more electrical components are assembled in a modular jack to eliminate electromagnetic interference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,437 issued to Korsunsky et al discloses a modular jack including an insulative casing and an electrical subassembly disposed within the housing. The electrical subassembly includes a first and a second contact array assemblies each having a printed circuit board. A first and second magnetic module respectively connects with corresponding contact array assemblies. A third printed circuit board disposed above the first printed circuit board includes a plurality of signal conditioning components thereon. A number of pins connect with the first, second and third printed circuit board. However, the three printed circuit boards are very closed to each other, accordingly electronic components may still suffer from electromagnetic interference which may not be acceptable for high-end signal communication. Furthermore, the assembly steps become relative complicated.
Hence, an improved modular jack is desired to overcome the above problems.